Field Conversations (XC2)
Field Conversations are dialogue in Xenoblade Chronicles 2 that one or two characters take part in while speaking to NPCs. These exchanges usually takes place while speaking to appropriate NPCs during Quests, or accepting Merc Mission requests. The predetermined dialogue are grouped into reactions or intent. Which randomized conversation takes place depends on the current active party formation. Sort Choose by character: Rex [ Back ] ? = Character is thinking this ! = Speech bubble shape jagged Nia [ Back ] ? = Character is thinking this ! = Speech bubble shape jagged Tora [ Back ] ? = Character is thinking this ! = Speech bubble shape jagged Vandham [ Back ] Zeke [ Back ] ? = Character is thinking this ! = Speech bubble shape jagged Mòrag [ Back ] ? = Character is thinking this ! = Speech bubble shape jagged Pyra [ Back ] Mythra [ Back ] ? = Character is thinking this Dromarch [ Back ] ? = Character is thinking this Pandoria [ Back ] ? = Character is thinking this Brighid [ Back ] ? = Character is thinking this Poppi α [ Back ] ? = Character is thinking this Poppi QT [ Back ] ? = Character is thinking this Poppi QTπ [ Back ] ? = Character is thinking this Adenine [ Back ] ? = Character is thinking this Aegaeon [ Back ] Agate [ Back ] Azami [ Back ] ? = Character is thinking this Boreas [ Back ] Dagas [ Back ] Dahlia [ Back ] ? = Character is thinking this Electra [ Back ] Finch [ Back ] Floren [ Back ] ? = Character is thinking this Godfrey [ Back ] Gorg [ Back ] Herald [ Back ] ? = Character is thinking this Kasandra [ Back ] Kora [ Back ] ? = Character is thinking this KOS-MOS [ Back ] Newt [ Back ] ? = Character is thinking this Nim [ Back ] Perceval [ Back ] Perun [ Back ] Praxis [ Back ] Roc [ Back ] ? = Character is thinking this Sheba [ Back ] Theory [ Back ] Ursula [ Back ] ? = Character is thinking this Vale [ Back ] Vess [ Back ] Wulfric [ Back ] Zenobia [ Back ] Akhos [ Back ] Cressidus [ Back ] ? = Character is thinking this Mikhail [ Back ] ? = Character is thinking this Obrona [ Back ] ? = Character is thinking this Patroka [ Back ] Perdido [ Back ] ? = Character is thinking this Sever [ Back ] Trivia * When showing sympathy, Rex mentions, "Wow... that's about as bad as when you're salvaging and a Grebb comes out...". Grebbs were a planned enemy, though they never made it to the final cut of the game. A Grebb is an Aquatic enemy, belonging to the Squood family. Its element is Wind. * Mythra and Roc have a conversation together. This could not have been triggered apart from New Game Plus, as while Roc was Vandham's Blade, Mythra had not been awakened. And once she does awaken, Roc could only be Rex's Blade, thus making it impossible for Roc and Mythra to be active Blades at the same time. Category:XC2 Mechanics Category:XC2 Plot